In a Quirky Heartbeat
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A rather shy, bashful and quirkless Midoriya falls head over heels watching the school's pretty boy! He hasn't worked up the nerve to talk to his crush, let alone tell him how he feels. Fortunately, his own beating heart has plans to get the two together. Tododeku, Todoroki x Midoriya. Shouto/Izuku. Shounen-ai/Light Boys Love. In a Heartbeat AU


~In a Quirky Heartbeat~

In a Heartbeat TodoDeku AU. My heart is just fluttering and melting all at the same time. This animation right here { watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0} It is absolutely beautiful! The animation, music and canon LGBT themes are beautiful. Boys are in love. It is perfection! I have trouble crying but if I could cry at normal times I so would be, like I literally will cry about something from 2 weeks ago that made me feel sad, but when it happens I'm like just not knowing how to react. I dunno why, but anyways here is a story!

* * *

 **In a Quirky Heartbeat**

In a Heartbeat TodoDeku AU. My heart is just fluttering and melting all at the same time. Watch this magnificent animation right here! The short is absolutely beautiful! I had to write something after watching it, my heart was filled with so much emotion! The animation, music and canon LGBT themes are beautiful. Boys are in love. It is perfection!

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, tousled green haired, face covered in freckles and green eyes bright as the sun, Izuku.

"It should be around this time," Midoriya muttered under his breath, as his green eyes trailed down towards his watch reading ' _7:50am_ '. Yes, here stood completely flustered, disheveled, with hands covering his throbbing chest, Izuku. Adorably clumsy, and left breathless Izuku, found himself in the same spot on the school yard again. He lingered by the school gates, his mind set that surely- "This may be the day I talk to him!" The words seemed to fall on deaf ears to his anxious mind. He quickly backtracked upon seeing the handsome student coming by the school gates.

With entrancingly gleaming grey and blue eyes; his crush walked casually through the gates. Todoroki Shouto was coming closer his hair always impressively sleek and silky, half white and half crimson red. Such a perfect divide between the two never failed to stray from Midoriya's train of thought. Even the reddened scar on his left side, looked like a painting on Todoroki's soft pale skin; it held such an air of mystery. Midoriya's cheeks flushed terribly as he noticed his crush coming closer towards him.

Hurriedly, Midoriya dashed past the archway to the school and into the grassy green yard. Thankfully, there were several bushes to cover for him. Crouched behind the bush he noticed the dual-toned male walking past him leisurely, eyes were half-focused on the book before him. Those same dual-toned eyes seemed to skim from the book and the walkway ahead of him every so often. Midoriya's eyes widened. He caught his breath as silently as possible, while his hand clenched against the front of his white button up school shirt. He could feel his heart racing! No entirely pounding against his chest! He could only clench harder to the fabric, as he watched Todoroki walking by on the concrete path.

Seeing Todoroki walk past and out of sight, Midoriya couldn't help but to lean up from the bushes where he had been crouching to have a better view. Quickly, he shuffled over from the bushes, in order to catch a better glance of his crush. He found shelter and a hiding spot behind a nearby tree.

With a crumpled white buttoned down shirt, rosy cheeks, and glimmering eyes, the young teen waited behind a tall spacious tree.

" _He's so beautiful..."_ Midoriya whispered longingly, with a melting smile and shimmering eyes that sought to take in more. His mind was racing... _.The perfect hero too. I'm sure he'll be going to U.A.- or anywhere and just be amazing...It's no wonder that I…_

Midoriya shook his head. He was missing him again wasn't he? Todoroki Shouto would be long gone at this side-tracked rate. Midoriya glanced up before himself, feeling thankful for the childhood outings with Kacchan that had given him the experience to climb up the leafy green tree.

The sky was shining bright beneath the sun's enamoring rays. Yet, it was nothing compared to the perfect view Midoriya saw before himself. After, finally climbing his way up towards the tree and sitting upon the limb, he saw Todoroki walking by. _Even his stride is perfect._ Midoriya felt his smile melting, his eyes were completely enamored and glossed over. He looked between two large tree branches.

There Todoroki Shouto was with his white and black summer school attire looking ever so sleek, pressed, and perfect. He held a small softened smirk on his lips that caused Midoriya to gulp. One book was held leisurely in his hand whilst the other hand was absently tossing a soft red apple up and down. He flipped through the book again, smile softening at a page. Midoriya caught the expression, and allowed it to equally overtake him. Izuku's lips were lost in a curvy and beaming grin, as he held on tightly towards the limb below him.

Wherever, Todoroki had gone, Midoriya's eyes continued to follow him. Midoriya's eyes were half-lidded as his arms folded and found their place on the tree's limb. His eyebrows were curving softly down and his cheeks fell to a soft pink hue. Midoriya reached a hand up towards the trunk of the tree, noticing the white and red haired male drifting further. His movements were still so languid and entrancing.

Midoriya's freckles were only more exemplified under the pink on his face, but Midoriya couldn't fight it down for the life of him. The smile only grew, with lips curving up, as he tried to move forward and lift himself further up the tree. This silence, and moment was just perfect.

Fortune didn't seem to favor the young teen, as he leaned up from the large limb only to find his grassy head of hair colliding with a branch right above him. His head met with the branch in a large _thud_.

Todoroki glanced towards his side at the noise, his gaze fell towards the large tree behind him. _What was that?_ Todoroki had pondered, eyes leaving the book, and glancing around for whatever that had been.

Midoriya had swiftly retreated turning back and finding a lower limb of the three to balance on, as his lithe body was hidden behind the large tree trunk. His heart was absolutely pounding against his chest, racing as it did whenever he saw Todoroki. Only now it was...certainly pounding up against his chest!? Midoriya blanched, feeling but missing the valentine-shaped heart pounding against his rib-cage, as though trying to break free. Could his heart be beating any louder? Midoriya glanced around nervously, in a panic. _Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-bump-bump._

The green haired teen quickly covered up his rather protruding heartbeat with both of his hands, slowly lowering it back into place. The second his hands removed themselves from his chest it continued beating louder, and harder. Midoriya took one of his slender fingers and held it against his lips, blowing out from them in a 'shushing' moment towards his unbelievable heart. _Now of all times, something like this happens._

His heart seemed to cease with his mind's wishes and so he desperately clutched at the heart against his chest. Both of his palms caged his heart in, with one hand over the other pressing it back into place, as much as possible. Midoriya glanced towards the side of the tree, seeing his crush still glancing around curiously. Midoriya's lips curved into a nerve wracking frown as he bit the inside of his cheek.

" _Guess it was nothing"_ Todoroki had reasoned with himself, but was not successful at entirely convincing himself either. Yet, with a look at his watch, it would be time to go in soon, so he turned his gaze away and walked towards the academy's doors.

Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief, and finally dared to glance back over again. His pounding heart within his chest, continued to beat with more and more powerful motions. The moment his hands loosened their hold over his chest, he felt the feeling of something breaking free. There was no pain or logical reasoning behind this. Midoriya noted the cartoony pink valentine heart bursting from his chest, bouncing upon Midoriya's hand like it's own entity. "Oh great, now of all times, I develop some _weird_ quirk," the green haired boy complained softly. His mouth was hanging ajar as he noticed with mortification, that the heart was fluttering free past the tree and into the sky. A pink heart with wide eyes, a smile and incredibly stick thin appendages. The heart's incredibly wide eyes glanced down at Todoroki, fluttering before it turned back towards Midoriya.

The pink embodiment of his heart bounced free from it's owners hold. With an incredibly wide and cartoon smile glanced towards Midoriya. " _Let's go Midoriya",_ the heart spoke in a rather high pitched tone. Midoriya felt faint, growing pale, as he blinked several times.

"What _?"_ Midoriya hushed out, grasping back towards the heart that seemed to only go further from his own reach and more and more towards Todoroki. _"_ Go where _?"_

The bright pink heart beamed back at it's owner, smiling incredibly wide again and speaking so easily, " _We're going to your soulmate of course_!"

Midoriya flushed immediately, "Ah-ah wait, no-" he covered his face with both palms, completely and entirely reddened. "Soulmate? Someone is my- No, no, no. You mean Todoroki-" Midoriya waved his hands, "We can't- I haven't even said hello...and who are you?"

" _Your heart of course! Come on! We'll need to follow Todoroki if we want a chance of telling him how we feel~ Well let's go!_ " the quirky heart enthused whilst reaching for Midoriya's slender fingers and pulling it's very hardest to move the boy. The heart's tiny hands grasped around the boy's finger, and tugged at him to move forward. Midoriya grit his teeth in an anxious manner as he pulled back at the heart with all of it's force. His own heart and anxious conscious continued to play a tug of war, before the heart slipped free with a loud _pop_. Midoriya groaned, eyes closing as he fell back against the limb of the tree.

Midoriya hurriedly became dashing down from the tree, and towards the ground at an incredible pace. Just what kind of terrible quirk was this? His heart was going to...no...it would tell Todoroki! Midoriya gasped before quickly rushing towards his heart which had seemed to find it's new comfortable home.

Midoriya watched on in horror as he noticed his pink heart colliding with the fruit in Todoroki's soft palms. It effectively knocked over the apple and replaced it. The heart continued to bounce up and down happily, eyeing it's owner's crush with great approval. The heart was continually tossed absently in Todoroki's hands, but he did take notice of the form being softer than before. Todoroki's nose twitched, catching the object again.

Several messy brushes of leaves found their way into Izuku's hair from the quick trip over, but he couldn't find himself to be bothered now. Somehow he was still able to feel his heart racing, even more so as he came within a closer distance to Todoroki. The red and white haired teen still held _his_ heart within his hands. He turned towards what he assumed had been his earlier snack, and with parted lips and an opened mouth moved towards the blushing heart. As Todoroki caught the heart, and looked closer at what he thought was his apple, his dual-toned eyes widened. "Was that from earlier?" Todoroki pondered to himself, eyes entirely widened, before noticing another figure quickly approaching him.

The older teen blinked rapidly as he noticed a disheveled male rushing in towards him. Midoriya grasped for his own quirky heart, attempting to snatch it from Todoroki's hands, as stealthily as possible. As luck would have it, his heart hurriedly flew away from Todoroki's hand. Midoriya felt his cheeks heat up, his hand was grasping tightly onto Todoroki's hand. The warmth and spark at the contact seemed to ignite. Todoroki glanced over the younger boy's features, his face remaining calm, but his lips parted, unable to form their own words.

"Ah, um..I…" Midoriya stumbled over himself, quickly releasing his hold on the older male's hand and bringing it back to his own form. Midoriya nervously smiled, brushing his hands towards his side, as he blushed a darker shade of pink.

Todoroki's eyes softened, as he held out his warmed hand before himself. There was no time for words, as with a fluttering pop, Midoriya saw his heart within Todoroki's book, smiling so happily, so close to his crush.

Midoriya grit his teeth again, hands extending out to grasp for the heart, which quickly fluttered away. Hurriedly and to the mortification of the younger teen, Midoriya found the heart floating all around Todoroki's form. He found himself circling his crush, with hands grasping for the pink heart with all his might. He reached again for the heart, only for it to be swept away once again. Todoroki could only watch in wonder at the display, his mouth parted wider, but was unsure what had even occurred or where to start.

Finally, the heart came to a halt, Midoriya grasped for the heart with both his hands, feeling a bit victorious. It was only a split-second before he noticed _where_ his heart had landed, right beneath Todoroki's neck. Now the green haired teen had found himself in an embarrassing pose. His arms were both clasped around Todoroki's neck, and as he leaned forward, he could see their chests flushed together. Midoriya's leg had bent behind him, while Todoroki's body was leaned back. A soft tinge of pink found it's way under the older teen's cheeks.

Midoriya felt his mouth go dry and mind go blank, he had a perfect view, so _very very close_ to the older boy he had dreamed of. His eyes looked so incredibly glossy from this angle, features so soft, and his lips were- The green haired male faltered, his blush intensifying more. He could feel Todoroki's breath ghosting over his lips! Just like this, they looked as though they were about to kiss!

The trees around them seemed to form a perfect heart around the pair, as though nature herself noted her approval. Midoriya took in each centimeter of his crush's features while making sure he held his own heart closely, before-footsteps!

Right, right! There were other students here, how had Midoriya lost sight of that so easily? With a quick dash back Midoriya fled hiding behind a school trash can and bush, burying his heart and face within his hands.

"Mi-doriya?" Todoroki's lips seemed to finally be able to speak words as he glanced towards the direction of said boy. His own mouth hung open as he gazed at the spot where the younger teen had been, just what was that about?

He noticed a few students walking by through the gates, and Todoroki waved upon seeing a familiar face in the crowd. A girl with long dark hair tied up into a ponytail. His friend, Momo eyed him suspiciously before shrugging as she continued towards the building.

Todoroki took another glance back. Seeing no other movements, or sight of the younger teen he turned around. The loud ring of the school bell, encouraged the dual-toned teen to walk towards the school gate, he could feel his left- fire side of his body burning up. _What happened there, we almost?_ Todoroki had to quickly shake it off after seeing a rather concerned look, from others, within the school building.

Midoriya had caught his breath, peeking out from behind the garbage can he noticed his beautiful crush gaining some distance away. He was walking steadily towards academy door's. Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief, only to notice the meddlesome pink heart bouncing up beside him. With an insane amount of strength and drive, his heart grasped at the teen's finger and lurched him forward. Midoriya grit his teeth harshly as he felt the cool breeze of the wind, feeling his heart pulling him further and further towards his crush.

He had been so close too! The heart seemed to know what it wanted, or more so Midoriya's wishes as it dragged its owner along hastily. The heart sported a wonderful cartoon grin. Midoriya made a quick turn, on his heel, attempting to trick his own heart into going towards the grassy side yard. He hoped to steer away from the trail Todoroki was walking. However, his heart was devoted to his cause, and turned around rushing right back towards the older teen.

Midora braced himself, squinting his eyes tightly shut as he could feel himself coming in faster and faster towards the older teen. Todoroki had placed a hand over his left side, feeling the warmth from earlier that he couldn't yet shake off. They were so close to impact! Fortunately for Midoriya's sake, a ball shaped stone along the road, slowed down his actions. Unfortunately, it led to him ungracefully gliding around Todoroki. He could see the pink heart brushing it's hands through strands of red and white hair. Midoriya felt an odd sense of envy, before toppling over onto the harsh pavement, behind Todoroki.

Midoriya grimaced upon impact, but felt his heart's weight leaving him again, releasing his hand and rushing in behind Todoroki. The academy's door closed behind them. Midoriya's eyes widened in a state of panic, shivering as he gasped, "I just hope I'm not too late!"

The disheveled and out of breath teen scurried up the stairs to the building. He hurriedly opened the school door. To Midoriya's shaken green orbs he saw Todoroki, one eye wincing closed, as Midoriya's pink heart was happily nuzzling against his cheek. Todoroki had found himself sitting back in the hallway, with one blue eye peeking out curiously at the heart.

His gaze shifted as he noticed Midoriya catching his breath, and rushing past the door way. Immediately Midoriya lunged forward, his arms waving about as he rushed to grab the offending heart, from Todoroki's face. His heart seemed to have other plans, embracing itself around Todoroki's face. The heart looked upset at Midoriya's intrusion.

Midoriya swatted and grasped for the heart once more, following it's movements as it bounced all around Todoroki's head and chest. Finally, he caught one of the hearts little arms. He held it tightly. His heart resisted at the pull, and frantically looked around before hurriedly deciding to grasp for Todoroki's finger. The heart was holding Todoroki's finger within the palm of it's hand. Another tug of war ensued with Midoriya pulling the heart away from his crush, and his own heart bringing him closer to Todoroki.

Realization struck at the older teen, as he watched the innocent teen pulling and struggling to move the heart away. Todoroki's eyes widened, now glancing entirely at Midoriya. This heart...is _Midoriya's,_ and it was bringing them _together._ Then had that meant he also- Todoroki found himself frozen, and not due to his own quirk's ability. He was leaning forward from his spot and being tugged towards the younger boy.

Hushed voices and whispered seemed to echo around the hall, and Midoriya only tried harder to pull back. Both boys turned towards the groups of students, none of whom were one's they deemed friends or overly familiar. Several teens were gathered around by the lockers, eyes gazed at the pair, some simply curious. While others were frowning at the two, as though there was ever something wrong with what the heart desires. Todoroki smiled softly up at Midoriya, only to see the pained and near tear-stained look in his eyes.

Midoriya was flustered, glancing all around him, as he felt the tense atmosphere threatening to swallow him whole. His lips grimaced at the looks given, and at the concern in his crush's eye. He couldn't do this to him, it wasn't fair, who's to say Todoroki even liked guys or that-

Midoriya bit the inside of his lip, as he tugged harder and harder at the pink cartoon heart. He continued to pull, looking only to see Todoroki with a darkened look in his eyes. The older teen shifted uncomfortably under the gazes from the school, and Midoriya deemed that his time to go. Midoriya allowed his heart to sink and eyes to lower. Izuku pulled harshly at his heart, watching it split into two even pieces in the process. Swiftly, Midoriya raced out of the building, leaving the other half with Todoroki.

Todoroki felt his heart sink at the notion of Midoriya leaving. _I wasn't upset with you._ He couldn't understand whatever was going through the student's minds, but it didn't matter. Not if it meant it was hurting someone as innocent and sincere as Midoriya. He wasn't one to overly care for reputation, and if it was for Midoriya's sake he'd gladly throw it all away. _To think I wasn't alone in this._ Stubbornly, Todoroki stood up from the hallway, clasping the half of the heart within his hands, _I'll return this to you, Midoriya…_

"There's nothing to see here," Todoroki spoke out coldly, his glare intensifying at the sneers and frowns some students had made. Most sensible students had made their way to their classes, but for those that didn't, Todoroki sighed. Finally, the dual-toned teen coolly remarked, "What you've never seen a gay person before?" He rolled his eyes as the surprised looks and gasps across the halls, before standing up and pushing open the door.

It had started pouring tremendously outside, in what was a matter of minutes, and felt like years, so much had changed. Midoriya's eyes continued to swell up, red and puffy underneath. He glanced at the half broken heart within the palm of his hands, he clutched the heart and brought it to his chest. "What-was I hoping for there? Of course Todoroki wouldn't feel that way too...this stupid heart…" Midoriya sniffled, as tears clouded up his vision. Midoriya leaned his grassy head back against the tree trunk, ready to close his eyes in defeat. It was only to see dual toned eyes catching his gaze. Midoriya quickly turned his head to the side.

Todoroki's eyes lit up, as he noticed Midoriya and approached him slowly. Walking between the grassy field surround the tree, Todoroki came in closer. He leaned down upon the wet grassy field, uncaring for the dampness, as he reached for Midoriya's clutched hands. "I don't think it's stupid at all," Todoroki confessed, extending his hand out further only to see Midoriya turn his head and hands away nervously, as though cornered. Todoroki frowned.

" _Midoriya_ ," Todoroki breathed out the other's name, so softly and gently. At last Midoriya turned toward his crush, eyes still streaming with tears down his cheeks as he uncovered his heart piece within his palms. He held out his hands, and Todoroki smiled at him softly, tenderly touching Midoriya's hands and bringing out the other broken piece into Midoriya's hands. "They should be _together_ ," Todoroki explained, causing a fluttering sensation all along the younger male's spine.

Todoroki pressed Midoriya's hands tightly together. His touch was so incredibly soothing and soft, Midoriya found himself smiling along as the two pieces connected. At last, the familiar pink heart sprung to life once more. Todoroki gently guided the heart back to Midoriya's form, "Todoroki," he breathed out his crush's name, talking to him like he was in dream, as his heart fluttered towards him.

" _Midoriya_ ," Todoroki called out his name, so gentle once more, and a smile was forming. Midoriya smiled softly at his heart while his eyes nervously shifted away from the tender look he was given. His eyebrows lifting as he felt the weight of another person coming closer. Todoroki leaned back against the tree. "Mind if I stay here with you?" he asked so smoothly and softly. Midoriya's mouth was still ajar and he flushed before nodding. "I'd like that. Todoroki," Midoriya bashfully whispered.

"You can call me Shouto," he added soothingly, his lips curving to a softened and loving smile. He leaned back towards the tree and closer to Midoriya's side. Midoriya flushed rather in tune with the glee of the very heart he held in his hands, as he glanced down nervously, and bit his lip. Midoriya nervously smiled, looking up at the older male. "Alright" Midoriya felt his own heart finally come to rest, the pace slowing as it fell back against his chest. "You can call me Izuku then. Ah wait so-" Midoriya brushed a hand through his messy green hair, "You're not upset then?" he asked timidly.

Todoroki shook his head, smile now beaming in it's place. "Not at all. I was surprised, but really glad," Todoroki reached his hand out slowly, and grasped for Midoriya's.

"R-really!?" Midoriya burst out all of a sudden, someone like Todoroki was happy that Midoriya felt this way? "Then does that mean?"

Todoroki turned to the side, biting at his lip as he flushed a bit. "Ah yeah, Midoriya...I _really really_ like you. And I have for some time now. I noticed you before but you always seemed in a rush, and I never got the chance to talk to you."

Midoriya blushed his heart racing once again, at least this time from within his chest. "I like you too," he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Midoriya, would you... please go out with me?" Todoroki asked, swallowing hard as he finished his words.

Midoriya exclaimed, nearly bouncing from his seat, "YES! I-I mean yes of course, not that I'm not happy. I'm very happy but this situation-" he was stopped by a soft finger brushing against his lips.

Todoroki squeezed Midorya's hand, as his dual toned eyes glistened. He leaned over the younger male, and Midoriya felt a familiar flustering feeling as he noticed the older male's face coming closer towards the other. Blue and grey eyes fluttered closed, as Midoriya felt the soft finger replaced by something else. Todoroki's lips were incredibly soft against his own, as they met together in a loving but innocent kiss. Midoriya's eyes fluttered close, finally at peace.

At long last, their hearts were beating as one.

 _~The End **is** just the beginning~_


End file.
